


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by whoisliina (isaacbahey)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Consensual, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but only initially, it's very much consensual later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacbahey/pseuds/whoisliina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Kinda wanna fuck someone right now,” he says, eyes on the ceiling that’s almost standing still by now. He can feel Calum turn his head, look at him for a while. </i>
</p>
<p>  <i>“Same,” he finally agrees. Ashton laughs. </i></p>
<p>  <i>It’s cut short when Calum continues a few moments later: “You can fuck me, if you want.”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka drunk/horny Cashton has sex because why the heck not</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure exactly where this came from but i think [this gif](http://49.media.tumblr.com/b0f73f94ae84b32f1b7302e51365f512/tumblr_o0x046pTeY1qjvzf5o2_250.gif) was involved somehow. plus cashton are idiots and i love them with all my heart
> 
> obv calum and ashton are their own people whose sexualities and relationships and drunken sexcapades i know nothing about; this (probably) didn't actually happen.

Calum clings to Ash the whole way back to the hotel. He is much, much more drunk than Ash is, gone from chatty and slightly uncoordinated to giggly and barely standing. He doesn’t too that too often, but whenever he does, it’s pretty humorous to watch, although slightly annoying to handle. Ashton, though, isn’t even too exasperated about dragging him from the elevator to their room. Cal is very bad with balance and slams into the wall, shoulder first, while Ashton fumbles with the key card. Miraculously, his brain is doing better, as he’s not dozing off yet, still talking in slightly slurred words about something Ashton doesn’t quite understand. He hasn’t really listened - getting Cal back nice and safe was the priority.

 

Ashton lets Cal fall to the bed unceremoniously when they’ve made it through the door. Cal giggles and slides towards the head of the bed, hands slipping on the admittedly very silky bedspread. Ash laughs and lands next to him. Nothing like drunk cuddles to finish the night right. He’s grabby right now, a bit clingy - part of the reason manhandling Calum wasn’t too terrible a task - and needs Cal to cooperate and spoon him, possibly. After being the serious adult for the better part of the past hour, he is feeling especially little-spoony. There’s other thoughts, too, though Ash is too lazy to act on them, about getting up and jerking off in the shower. It’s been a while and alcohol does that to him sometimes.

 

He tells Calum as much, because the already very poor brain-to-mouth filter he has around his best friend is completely useless after a few beers. Calum knows most of his dirty secrets, and Ash knows his, and despite that - or because of that - they’re still best friends.

 

“Kinda wanna fuck someone right now,” he says, eyes on the ceiling that’s almost standing still by now. He can feel Calum turn his head, look at him for a while.

  
“Same,” he finally agrees. Ashton laughs.

 

It’s cut short when Calum continues a few moments later: “You can fuck me, if you want.”

 

Ash imagines he has a dozen question marks floating around his face when he stares at Calum, brain still trying to figure out if that was what Cal actually said. Cal looks back at him, laughing at his complete bewilderment, and turns to his side.

 

“For real,” he confirms, suddenly serious again, and Ashton is still gaping at him. Cal smirks but there’s a nervous edge to it. He looks at Ashton, assessing the situation, before he turns again, now straddling him.

 

_Holy shit, he means it_ , Ashton thinks before Cal is leaning down, eyes already closing, hand slipping to Ashton’s neck. Ash can kiss his best friend, he guesses, even if alcohol is gagging his morals and sense of fear, so he does. He tilts his head to meet Calum’s lips, closing his eyes out of reflex when Cal is too close to look at anyway. Cal is soft, warm and tastes like beer, but most importantly, he seems very much into it.

 

Ash isn’t, really, so it feels a bit forced on his side. He still isn’t taking Cal seriously, because 1) he’s drunk, 2) he’s a fucking tease even when he’s sober and 3) why would Cal do something like that? So, while Cal is hot and breathy and gentle against his lips, Ashton feels like he’s going through the motions without much feeling behind it. He can’t be doing this with his best friend, right? He feels like stopping.

 

That changes in a split second when Cal pulls away just to focus on Ash’s neck. Calum knows, he fucking _knows_ it’s Ashton’s sweet spot, and Ash’s resolve is crumbling big time. Not even crumbling - it feels like it’s melting away like abandoned ice cream on a summer day. Cal is so eager, licking and biting and kissing, and Ashton is so, so, _so_ weak for neck kisses. This, Cal on top of him, kissing his neck and slightly pulling on his hair, already has him interested in the pants area, even if his brain is still playing catch-up. He gasps when Cal bites down harder than before, and Cal pulls away to give him the smuggest smirk of all time, which, okay, rude. The i-told-you-so attitude isn’t much of a turn-on.

 

However, kisses on his lower stomach definitely are, and Calum moves on to those now, slowly pushing Ashton’s shirt up to continue upwards. If he were going the other way, Ash would be a mess very quickly, but now, he still has some sense left in him. He remembers who this is and he knows it might get ugly the next morning if anything goes wrong.

 

“Cal,” he protests, slightly embarrassed about how breathy it sounds. The furrow in his eyebrow gives the name the right tone, really - without it, it would sound more like a plea. Luckily, Cal lifts his head to look right at him, lips red and eyes dazed, and he stops when he notices Ashton’s uncertainty.

  
“It’s okay,” he says, not moving closer, fingers still resting on Ashton’s stomach. “We can do this, Ash. It’ll be fun, it’ll be good.”

 

He still sounds drunk, but also very certain, so Ash tries to relax. If Cal says it’s fun, it will be, and it won’t be awkward the next morning. Calum seems to wait for some confirmation, so Ash nods once, not sure if it’s the right thing to do. Cal smiles at him, happy and somehow encouraging, and carries on with the kisses. He _is_ moving downward this time, and fumbling with the button of Ashton’s pants. Oh, god. Ash feels dizzy and unsure - this is his best friend in the whole world, and he’s apparently about to go down on him. It really looks like it. Ash wants to stop. Ash also really, _really doesn’t_ want to stop, so he does nothing when Calum pulls his jeans down to his thighs. He clenches his hands into tight fists, unsure what else to do with them. Cal is so much more drunk and yet he’s handling this so much better.

 

Ash handles it even less when Cal’s lips pretty much touch his dick, separated only by a layer of cotton. Ash feels himself slipping on the melted puddle of his resolve. Cal is actually gonna do it, he’s gonna touch Ash, he’s gonna suck Ash’s dick, he’s gonna have sex with Ash. Jesus Christ. Ash realises now that he very much needs Cal to do all of that.

 

“I don’t want to fight this anymore,” he says through clenched teeth. It kinda slipped out, or at least Ash didn’t actively decide to say it. Although it’s a big thing to say, Cal takes it in stride, snaps the waistband of Ash’s underwear against his stomach when it slips out from his fingers.

 

“Don’t,” he says, like it’s that simple, and manages to pull Ash’s boxers down and off along with his jeans on the second try. Ash is naked in front of him, if you don’t count the T-shirt that’s been pushed up to his armpits, and Cal’s still wearing everything, and Ash tries not to feel self-conscious with his dick out. At least it’s acting appropriately for the situation, resting almost fully hard against his stomach. Cal grins at him, and it looks like he’s laughing at Ashton’s dick, which is nonsensical, but still makes Ash insecure until he sees Calum leaning down.

 

It’s been so long since Ash had this, someone’s mouth on him, so as soon as Calum’s lips engulf him, Ashton is _gone_. Completely and utterly gone. And kind of also about to come. Cal seems to know what he’s doing, his tongue swirling around the tip, which, _oh-fucking-kay, jesus_ , his tempo nice and easy. Ash doesn’t feel nice and easy, though, Ash feels dazed and _fucking amazing_. He puts a hand in Calum’s hair, encouraging him to take in more, and bucks his hips up. Cal, surprisingly, is fully okay with this, takes him in easily and then looks up at him proudly. His cheeks are hollowed, his pupils blown, and despite having a dick in his mouth, he’s _smirking_. He looks so hot like this and Ash ascends to a new plane of satisfaction and frustration and surprise.

 

He closes his eyes because if he had to look at Cal taking everything Ash offers to him, he’d either come or actually die. He throws his free hand over his eyes for good measure, gasps and groans and swears when Cal keeps going. He’s apparently a dicksucking pro and it feels unfair. Maybe because this is only the first time Ash gets a display of his superpower, at least that’s what it feels like. Ash lets go of the tangent about Cal the Blowjob Pal when Cal’s fingers tease his balls before moving downwards to his perineum. Ash is about to protest because he’s definitely not ready to get fucked - and that’s not what Cal offered anyway - but Cal doesn’t move further, just touches him there and it’s so fucking good Ash needs to bite his hand so he wouldn’t be embarrassingly loud. He’s so incredibly hard now, an amazing feeling already slowly building in his stomach, when Cal pulls off, sitting back on his heels to look at him.

 

Ash wants to scream and whine and get up to guide Calum gently back to the task at hand - at mouth - but Cal gets up. Yeah, Ash knows why, but it feels ridiculous. Another minute and he’d come from this, he wouldn’t even need… actual proper sex. Okay, he does kind of want it, but he’s so far gone already. He resists touching himself, partly because Calum’s eyes are glued to him even when he’s backing away and jerking himself off in front of him would be filthy. Calum opens the button of his jeans and steps out of them without falling over, which is a feat in and of itself, considering the amount of alcohol pumping in his bloodstream. Maybe he’s more sober, now, too, like Ash feels he is. Cal finally breaks eye contact when he gets rid of his shirt too. He turns around then, and before he leans down to his suitcase, he slips his own boxers down. Ash uses the moment when he’s not watched to slip his shirt over his head. He drops it over the edge of the bed when Cal turns around, and Cal smiles appreciatively. They’re tied now, even though nakedness is not a competition. Probably.

 

Ash wants to get his hands all over him, now, but Cal sits away from him, eyes trained on him. There’s a challenging look in his eyes and Ash really isn’t up for a staring competition while his dick is begging to be touched and Cal is pouring lube on his fingers.

 

Oh.

_Oh._

 

Cal is going to fucking finger himself and Ash is gonna watch.

 

Technically, he has the opportunity not to watch, because after a few seconds of complete brain shutdown he remembers his eyes have the ability to close.

 

But… why would he miss out on this?

 

Cal looks like a fucking statue or something, all lean muscles and messy hair and long eyelashes and parted lips. Even this is a sight to see, but this is just the beginning. He’s facing Ashton almost head-on, so Ash doesn’t actually see when he gets a finger in himself, but he still _sees_ it. Cal moves his back, exhales with a slight shudder, closes his eyes before opening them again to look right at Ashton. He doesn’t look as smug as he did a few moments ago and Ash can only assume he feels too good to put up pretenses. He watches Calum’s arm move slowly, has to press his hand down on his dick when he imagines what Cal is feeling. If the look on his face is anything to go by, he must be on cloud nine. There’s a beautiful furrow in his brow, his tongue darts out to lick his lips, and Ash feels painfully hard.

 

Cal does that thing again, resettles, spreads his legs, and Ash knows there’s two fingers in him now. His breathing is heavier and he’s still looking towards Ashton, but not at him anymore. He’s gone for this, enjoying it so much, and it turns Ash on beyond belief. Cal squeezes his eyes shut, throws his head back and moans, broken and beautiful. Since Calum isn’t looking at him anymore, Ash’s gaze travels downwards. Putting fingers up his ass is doing it for Calum, it appears, because he’s hard, too. They’re both very very hard and Ash wants to do all sorts of unspeakable things to Calum even though his head is spinning again. Not because of alcohol anymore - this is all Calum.

 

“You’re beautiful like this,”  Ash says quietly, because he can’t keep his thoughts in his head and he just really wants to praise Calum. He wants Calum to know how good he looks. Calum smiles, strangely shy considering the situation, and Ash sees his cheeks redden a bit, a beautiful flush reaching down to his chest. Ash is stroking himself slowly, eyes on Calum who seems almost lost in his own pleasure. Ash needs him back with him, so he opens his mouth again.

 

“You do this often? Finger yourself?” he asks and Cal shudders slightly.

 

“Sometimes. Feels good,” he answers, sounding entirely honest, his cheeks still burning. Ash doesn’t think he has the brain capacity to lie right now. He wouldn’t, and he’s arguably less lost in this than Cal is.

 

“You like me watching?” Ash asks next and feels heat pooling between his legs when Cal groans at that.

 

“Yeah,” he answers after a while, when he’s composed himself a little, and Ash can’t take it anymore, can’t look at Cal like this when they’re both so ready and willing.

 

“Cal, c’mere,” he says, sounding pained and desperate. He needs Cal there, he needs to be next to Cal, inside him. Luckily, Cal is easy for an order, throws the condom at Ash before crawling over, too. Ash’s hands shake when he tears open the wrapper, but luckily he doesn’t embarrass himself and gets to roll the condom on his dick with surprising ease.

 

Ash doesn’t even have any time to move or consider positions - Calum is straddling him again, ass in the air and one hand on Ashton’s dick, the other’s fingers entwining with Ashton’s. It’s only strange for a second - he’s about to fuck his best friend, oh god - and then Cal is sinking down, his head thrown back, holding Ashton’s hand in a death grip. He looks gorgeous like this and Ash wants to tell him so bad, but he’s so turned on he can’t get a word out. Calum is tight and perfect around him, looks so gone and almost wild, and Ash can’t help but swear quietly. Cal lets go of his hand, moves very slowly, and it’s mindblowing. Ash is going to come in, like, 0.2 seconds. To ground himself, he puts his hands on Calum’s hips, squeezes a little. Calum’s head droops forward, his eyes closed and breaths heavy. Ash misses the too-intense eye contact.

 

“Look at me, baby,” he whispers, sounding like he’s being tortured, and Calum’s eyes open at the pet name. He looks at Ash, something inexplicable in the gaze, and finally smiles.

 

“Feels so good,” he whispers back and leans forward. Ash understands what he wants and leans up to kiss Calum properly. Calum moans through it, puts his hands on Ash’s chest for balance or grounding or to make sure it’s all real, Ashton can only guess.

  
“It’s so good, you’re so good, fuck,” he says, close to Ash’s ear, and it’s dirty and amazing. Ashton blushes, he can feel it, and to counteract it, he fucks into Cal a bit harder. Cal lets out another moan, sounding like he’s pretty close to coming. Ash only realises then that he can touch Calum too, and lifts a hand from Calum’s hip to wrap it around his dick. This, he knows how to do. Calum swears again, and words like these shouldn’t sound this nice. Ash is suddenly determined - he wants Calum to feel incredible. Calum has already done that for him, is still doing it, and he deserves to get the same treatment.

 

Ashton’s knowledge of anal isn’t very extensive, but he has a few tidbits about prostates and stuff in his brain and he decides to go with those. He shifts around slightly, changing the angle, hand firmly stroking Calum’s dick, and luckily Cal doesn’t catch on before Ashton finds it. He assumes he finds it, at least, because Calum nearly collapses on top of him, letting out a loud moan. Ash repeats the movement, and Calum sounds absolutely wrecked.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ash, fuck,” he babbles, grinding down, and Ashton smiles.

 

“God, Cal, you’re so hot, so pretty, so good to me,” he says, and Cal can only groan.

 

“So glad we did this, Cal, you’re incredible, so amazing,” Ash keeps going, compliments falling off his lips easy as anything. Cal deserves every last one of them. Ash is close, and Cal is even closer, moaning uncontrollably, unstoppably now, and Ash wants to see him come so bad.

  
“Come on, Cal, baby, you’re so beautiful, come on, Cal, you’re fucking amazing,” he continues, his own brain fuzzy at the edges now. He keeps up his rhythm, fucks Cal deep and amazing and strokes him, too. Calum’s hands suddenly dig into where they rest on Ashton’s chest and he says a lot of things, most of which Ash doesn’t quite catch, but he hears his own name and that brings him closer to his own edge. Calum comes now, moaning, swearing, repeating Ashton’s name again, and Ash gets to watch it, gets to see how beautifully Cal comes undone. Cal feels tight and pulsating around his dick now, and it’s so good Ash can’t hold back either.

 

“You’re so beautiful, so so fucking beautiful, fuck, Cal, you’re so good to me,” he whispers frantically, hands touching every part of Cal he can reach and then he comes, too, everything turning hot white for a while. Cal rides him through it and Ash reaches up to kiss him again, hot and wild and messy. Cal leans into him, apparently not caring about his own semen covering Ashton’s stomach, and he looks happy. Ashton pulls out, making them both wince. Cal looks just about ready to pass out, so Ash maneuvers him carefully until he’s lying on his back next to Ash. Ash takes a minute to try and normalise his breathing, then gets up. His legs feel wobbly on the way to the bathroom and back, and cleaning them both up is exhausting. Ashton thinks Calum’s asleep when he finally settles under the covers, but Cal curls into him like a kitten, kisses him on the cheek. Ash turns until he can press another kiss on Calum’s lips, after which his best friend smiles wide. Ash turns to his side, offering his back to Calum, and Calum spoons him, hands tight around him, breathing into the back of his neck.

 

Morning will be fine. Ash won’t worry. He’ll sleep instead.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you made it here! i yell about cashton and 5sos (and other things) on [my tumblr](http://whoisliina.tumblr.com) if you wanna, and comments are very very welcome!
> 
> i love you!


End file.
